What Lay Undiscovered
by 23a
Summary: Harry didn't discover all of Hogwarts' secrets. Macyn is beyond excited when on her 11th birthday, she gets a letter saying she is a witch and has been accepted to Hogwarts. When she gets on the train, she meets a girl named Lily Potter, and they quickly become friends, finding all those he left behind.
1. A Whole New World

**A/N: My first Harry Potter fanfic, even though Harry Potter was my first fandom. I hope you like it, please read and review!**

Macyn lay in bed, full of anticipation. Tomorrow she would be 11, and she couldn't be more excited. She always loved birthdays, but she had been looking forward to this day her whole life. She would no longer be a little girl, but a young woman. Unable to wait awake, she drifted off into sleep.

...

"Macyn!"

"Mum?"

"Happy Birthday, dear!"

And then she remembered. She leaped out of bed, hugged her mother, and ran down the stairs. "Thank you, mum", she said.

"You're welcome, Macyn."

She sat down and began eating her breakfast, when suddenly an owl flew into the window. Macyn shrieked when it dropped a letter on her head, but she picked it up.

_Macyn Iylles, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

Macyn was confused. Hogwarts? Witches? Huh? She kept reading, and by the end, she was no longer confused, but excited.

"Mum, I'm a witch!"

"Macyn..."

But it was too late. Nothing would change the girl's mind.

...

"Wow", said Macyn, seeing Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts representative who had been assigned to escort her smiled at her reaction. Macyn had been given just enough money to buy all her supplies and a pet if she wanted. She quickly went through the list, then thought about what pet to get. She though about the owl that had delivered her letter, and decided to get one. She got a beautiful snowy owl. Then it was time for her wand.

...

"Maple and unicorn hair, 11 inches, flexible."

Macyn waved the wand, and sparks flew out of it. The man looked shocked.

"No one... no one ever gets it on the first try."

Macyn smiled and bought the wand.

...

On September 1st, Macyn's parents, sister, and brother waved goodbye to her at King's Cross, and she went to try and find Platform 9... and 3/4? Did such a thing exist?Confused, she walked around, hoping to find another witch or wizard.

"Harry, relax. She'll be fine. She's the daughter of Harry Potter, the most famous wizard of all time."

Macyn stopped and looked at where the voice had come from. Harry Potter. She'd read all about him. Macyn was one of the brightest girls in her school, and had already memorized all her textbooks. Next to who she assumed was Harry was a redheaded woman, the one who had spoken.

"Excuse me?", Macyn said politely.

"Yes?", asked the woman.

"Are you... witches and wizards?"

The woman smiled. "We are. Are you as well?"

Macyn smiled. "Yes."

"Where are your parents?", she asked.

"They dropped me off. They don't want to meet any witches or wizards. I'm a muggleborn", Macyn explained.

"What's your name?"

"Macyn."

"Well, Macyn, I'm Ginny, and this is Harry. These are our children, James, Albus, and Lily. Lily is starting this year."

"Me too."

"Are you looking for the platform?", Ginny asked.

"Yes", Macyn replied.

"Well, the platform is right over there", she said, pointing. "Just go straight into the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10."

Macyn frowned. That seemed unwise. Then again, there was magic here. She ran right at the brick wall and broke through onto the platform. The bustling was crazy. There were so many people. Ginny, Harry, and the rest came right behind her. James walked right up and said, "Need some help with your trunk?"

"Yes, thank you", said Macyn. He helped her put her trunk and owl on the train, and then smiled and went to find his friends. Macyn sat down in the empty compartment, and Lily sat down next to her.

"Hi", she said. "I'm Macyn Iylles."

"I'm Lily Potter."


	2. An Unbreakable Bond

Macyn got off the train and stared at the scene before her. They stood at a small train station, nothing like the hustle and bustle of King's Cross.

"Where are we?", she asked Lily.

"Hogsmeade Station", Lily answered.

Suddenly, a voice came through, yelling, "First years! First years with me!"

"Who's that?", Macyn asked, nervous.

"Gamekeeper", said Lily. "I don't know who, there was a different gamekeeper when my parents went here."

"Oh."

Macyn and Lily walked towards the man, who stood 6 feet tall and appeared quite intimidating to the eleven-year-olds.

He looked them all over. His eyes seemed to land on Lily for a second. "You look familiar", he said. "What's your name?"

"Lily Potter."

His eyes widened before he replied, "So you're Harry Potter's daughter. No wonder you look familiar."

Lily shrugged and looked away.

"Alright", he said, "I'm the gamekeeper. I'll escort you to the castle. Get in a boat!"

The students followed. Lily and Macyn got in a boat together, followed by a boy who seemed to be following Lily. Lily turned to Macyn. "This is my cousin, Hugo."

"Hello", said Macyn.

"Hi", he replied.

Another boy got in the boat. "And who are you?", asked Lily.

"I make friends too, Lily!", Hugo said. Lily rolled her eyes. "This is Will", he said.

They sat in silence as they went to the castle and filed out. They were greeted by a woman who described the sorting process to them, but Macyn barely payed attention. Her mind wandered to various things. She was worried about how well she would do at magic, afraid that she would fail. Before she knew it, Lily was dragging her inside.

Names were called in alphabetical order. Which meant Macyn was going to be called before Lily. She sat under the hat.

"Hmm..." the hat began. "I can't seem to decide where to place you. You seem to be well suited for Ravenclaw... but you seem to be suited for Gryffindor as well."

Macyn thought about Lily. She was a Potter; most likely, she would be in Gryffindor. And she wanted to be with Lily. "Put me in Gryffindor", she said.

"Well. Alright", the hat said, then shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Macyn got down and walked to it. She waited until Lily was sorted and sat down next to her. A third-year boy sat down beside them.

"Congratulations, Lily", he said.

"Thanks, Albus", said Lily. "This is my older brother, Albus", Lily told Macyn.

Macyn smiled. "Nice to meet you."

They turned to the headmistress, McGonagall, who told them to enjoy their feast before leaving them to it. They ate their food. Macyn sat in silence, and listened silently to McGonagall's speech. She was usually so talkative, but she didn't feel that way. The speech ended, and they went up to the dormitories.

* * *

Macyn and Lily lay side by side in their bed. Macyn smiled. "You know, Lily, I bet we could be great friends."

Lily smiled. "Yeah. I bet we could. An unbreakable bond."

"So, BFFs?"

"Totally."


	3. The Very First Class

Macyn and Lily walked down the hallway together towards their first class of the day, and of the entire year - flying. Macyn couldn't believe that broomsticks actually flew, like in stories. She also couldn't believe that Hogwarts had a rule against modern technology. The latest iPhone had just come out, and Macyn couldn't even ask her parents for one. Then again, she had an owl to deliver messages for her. Lily had an owl too, a gray one. It was beautiful. Macyn got so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed when they got outside. They walked down to an open field, where a teacher was waiting for them. "Alright", the teacher said. "Hold your hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

The students did as told, and some brooms, like Lily's, came right to them. Others, like Macyn, had to try a few times. Some just couldn't get it at all. After brooms were in everyone's hands, the teacher instructed them to begin flying on the count of 3. As soon as the count got down, Macyn leaped onto the broom and took off. It was incredible, the feel of the wind on her face. There was nothing like it. If this was what school was like here, Macyn couldn't wait for more.

* * *

As soon as they got down, Lily pulled Macyn aside. "So what do you think?

Macyn smiled. "I love it. Are they all this fun?"

Lily snorted. "No. Mum and Dad told me most classes are boring, plus they had a bunch of stuff trying to kill them."

"Yeah there was a lot of weird stuff in this school, wasn't there?"

"Still is", Lily corrected. "Aunt Hermione says that there's all sorts of stuff here that they never discovered."

"Well...", Macyn began, thinking. "How about we discover it?"


	4. Edge of Discovery

After a day of - Lily was correct, mostly boring - classes, Macyn went into the Great Hall for dinner. Lily sat down beside her. "You really want to go snooping around this castle?", Lily asked.

"Uh-huh."

"That doesn't seem safe. Aunt Hermione would say that -"

"You shouldn't do _exactly _what she did at Hogwarts, with the help of your dad?"

Lily frowned. "Okay fine. But they did it cause they thought the world was in danger. And it was."

"Well... we'll be doing it cause it's fun. That a problem?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess not."

* * *

That night, they decided to sneak out. "We should go to the Forbidden Forest" , Lily said. "There's all sorts of cool stuff there."

"Okay", Macyn said.

They walked out through the hallways, staying in the shadows. Lily's brother had found a route where no paintings could spy on them. After a while, they reached the front door, and snuck out onto the grounds. Lily walked towards the forest, and Macyn followed. They reached the edge of the forest.

"No turning back now", said Lily.

"I know", Macyn replied. They walked in.

* * *

It felt like they had been walking forever when finally they saw something. It was a centaur, prancing through the woods.

"Wow!", said Macyn. "I've never seen a centaur before."

"I'm guessing you've also never seen detention before?", said the gamekeeper, coming up behind them.


	5. A Resolution

Macyn sat in detention, writing her lines on the paper. Lily sat beside her. She was bored. When they were finally let out, they raced back to the common room.

"Ok, that could have gone better", Macyn said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, really."

"Well... we won't get caught next time. Deal?", Macyn asked.

"Deal", Lily replied, smiling.

The next day, another girl walked up to them in the hallways. "Lily, you got detention?"

"Yeah, I did", Lily replied.

The girl shook her head. ''Silly little cousin."

Lily stuck her tongue out. "Shut up, Rose."

Rose walked away, and Lily turned to Macyn. "Resolution: Next time, we don't get caught."

"Resolved", Macyn agreed.

The two girls walked to their class and sat down, ready to take notes.

**A/N: So, for now, the story is over. I might continue it later but... not likely. **


End file.
